


霸道总监爱谁啊 29片段

by eavywh



Category: offgun
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 14:22:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12913737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eavywh/pseuds/eavywh





	霸道总监爱谁啊 29片段

“那…那反正他现在会顾及你就好啦。”gun垂下眼，伸手去拨off胸前的扣子：“你好不容易把我带来这里，就只为了谈心啊？…”

哎哟，老婆太上道了！off一个激动，手下掐着人的腰就要去拽gun的裤头。

gun喘口大气，急忙去握住那双手：“这里，我…我还是不好意思。过两天回家我们再做全套，今天我先用其他办法帮你嘛，好不好？”

Off眯着眼思量一会，松开了手，慢腾腾的去解自己的皮带，悠闲的靠上那一摞棉被，对着gun挑眉：“看看你的诚意再说吧。”

眼前的小人抿抿嘴唇，尽管脸涨得通红还是低下身，掏出那已经挺立的物件，伸出舌头舔上面的孔眼。

Off觉得自己的耐性又更上一层楼了。几日来都没有解放过的下体被含得昂扬粗壮，带着湿淋淋的水光，挤压着爱人美好丰润的嘴唇。他喘着粗气极力控制自己，不要不管不顾的往那太过窄浅的地方撞去。但这样的画面还是让人突然生出了特别的心思…

本来打算拿来刺激gun的冰块被off自己含在嘴里，将人拉起口对口渡给他，唇舌纠缠之间推来搡去，在两人嘴里慢慢融化。

带着寒意的舌腔再包裹上来时，诡异的感觉让off头皮发麻。那根东西似乎应该感受到冰冷，心里燃的火焰却灼得更盛…他几乎是咬着牙克制着在那张狭小的嘴里肆虐的心思。

gun吞吐几回便停下来喘气，小脸已经泛起不正常的潮红。off心里一动，拿起冰桶里的白兰地含了一大口，又去亲吻人的嘴唇，逼他接受高度数的酒液。gun看着眼前已经涨出青筋的柱体，咬咬下唇，终于还是乖乖过去含个满嘴…酒精随着抽送从殷红的嘴唇边缘滑落，变得又热又紧的地方却始终无法完全插入，off终于不愿再忍受这样的折磨，拽起gun将人推倒在棉絮堆里，大手覆上他的档间揉搓：“你看，你明明也很想要…老公这么久没碰你，后面痒不痒？我帮你看看。”

“babi…别这样…唔…”

在情事上难得反抗的人根本没有说服力，反被用力翻个身，屁股上的遮蔽之物立刻落在脚下，身后的人低下头，居然开始吸咬起雪白的臀肉来。

陌生狭窄的储藏室让gun又羞又怕，干脆把头埋进棉絮中阻止自己忍不住要出口的呻吟。身后off啃了几口就起身，把下体贴上gun的臀缝磨蹭：“它说它也很想我了…你看，我还没进去，它都在张着嘴讨吃了。”

“off！！”露骨的调戏让gun恼羞成怒，可惜禽兽上身的人根本不理会他，开始把自己涨得最粗的头部在入口处戳弄。gun扭着身体躲了一会，发现根本无法让那根停下，反而把两人交合之处弄得到处都是滑腻的液体。off从身后将人紧紧搂住，开口在gun耳边劝：“宝宝，你乖乖的让我进去，你看老公涨得这么大了，要是硬来你会难受的…”

“那…那你就在外面蹭蹭，不要进来就好了嘛！”

“…宝…这话是别人拿来哄老婆的，也就你敢这样忽悠我…”off不依不饶的贴着人磨蹭：“你不能欺负我疼你啊，而且它硬成这样在外面蹭到射，你那细皮嫩肉肯定会被蹭破皮的！好了，让老公进去，再不进去憋坏了怎么办！”

Gun闭了闭眼，认命的在棉絮上趴好，还没开口身后的人立刻会意，大手掰开他的臀肉硬邦邦的就往里面顶。

突如其来被撑到极致的感觉让gun闷哼出声，off看着身下人瞬间紧绷的脊背，强忍下要狠狠碾压的欲望，低头去含那微微颤抖的嘴唇。舌抚唇弄，口涎清丝，gun身下的物件也被off握在手中撸动。一切都是为了让好几天没有承欢的爱人尽快适应，准备迎接马上会遭受到的激烈情事。

直到gun的后穴开始有规律的收缩，亲吻间也漏出难耐的呻吟时，off才不再隐忍，将自己的下体整根抽出又全部没入，用力的捣弄那最迷恋的紧致火热之地。

抓着棉絮的小手已经指节泛白，gun呜呜咽咽的呻吟终于在off研磨到一处时拔高起来，随即断断续续的哀求：“不行…babi不要，那边…我要射了…会弄脏…”

Off根本没有理会小可爱的意思，低头胡乱的将嘴唇和热气捂在gun细白的颈边，手下也不停的掐那敏感不已的身体，故意作弄到人开始抽噎才又环抱起来去亲吻gun脸侧的泪水：“宝宝…你看你还是弄脏了，这么不经艹，以后不能憋太久，要经常陪babi才行啊～”

 

两人在昏暗的储藏室胡闹到月上中天，off才开门去楼下拿些点心，打算补偿没吃好晚餐又被他一顿折腾的老婆。

（回正文）


End file.
